Cartoonia: The Lost Empire
by JJAPrice15
Summary: Parody of Disney's Atlantis. Jacob and his have always dreamt of finding the lost country of Cartoonia. When they find a secret underground team of professional adventurers who can help them find such a place, will their dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1: Cartoonia Disappears

Hey, guys

Hey, guys. I'm doing an _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ movie parody. Here's the cast:

Milo: JJAPrice15 A.K.A. Jacob (me)

Kida: Rena Kunisaki

Rourke: Saix

Mole: Mole (stays the same)

Vinny: Morty Mario and Joey Wheeler

Dr. Sweet: Bastion Misawa, Tristan Taylor and Alanabeth

Helga: Haruhi Suzumiya

Audrey: Asuna Kagurazaka and Mai Valentine

Extra with Jacob: Mokuba Kaiba, Hatoko Kobayashi, Maylu Sakurai, Jesse Andersen, Sakura Avalon, Sasuke Uchiha and Kairi

The King: Ansem the Wise

Mr. Whitmore: Jiraya

Packard: Eddy and Corina Bucksworth

Cookie: Jim Cook

I don't own anything that will be in this. Everyone and everything belongs to their respective owners.

Enjoy the show!

--

"…in a single day and night of misfortune, the country of Cartoonia disappeared into the depths of the sea." –Plato, 360 B.C.

These cryptic and ancient words faded away as the scene changed to that of a peaceful sea image. The waves sloshed and rippled calmly, and all was quiet, save for the occasional sound of a seagull or two.

But the peace was suddenly shattered by a tremendous explosion out far in the distance. Clouds separated, and the sea turned black, signaling that something very bad had just occurred. Then odd vehicular sounds became audible as a giant tsunami roared across the waters. Suddenly, the owners of those sounds, thousands upon thousands of flying plane-like ships, rushed past, the tsunami right on their tails.

"_You fool!"_ One of the pilots spat at another pilot in some form of Germanic and Japanese dialect, _"You've doomed us all!"_

"_The wave is gaining!"_ One of the other pilots cried as the wave sped closer, _"We have to warn Cartoonia!"_

"_Quickly, to Central!"_ Another ordered.

"_Too late!"_ Another pilot screamed as the giant wave crashed down and destroyed a good majority of the ships.

The smaller ships that had survived picked up speed, not wanting to be destroyed themselves. They kept on flying until they reached a large city. It was a very big, urbanized city with white buildings, stone streets, and many people in it, almost like a utopia. A red, crystal-like stone hovered over the city, turning a deeper shade of blood red as the wave came closer.

A young soldier named Kai (from _Beyblade_) spotted the ships speeding to the capital building and gasped when he saw what they were running away from. He ran to the communications room and put on a set of headphones.

"_Everyone to shelters! Everyone to shelter! This is not a drill people! We have a crisis situation on our hands! Everyone to shelters!"_ He yelled into the speakers.

The citizens of Central capital city cowered in fear as the giant wave towered over Cartoonia. A siren filled the air. The terrified people ran to the shelters as quickly as their legs could carry them. Several soldiers led them to their shelters as soldiers tried to hold the wave off.

The citizens all screamed and ran for cover. And the ruler of the city, King Ansem the Wise, one of the few adults allowed to live in their city, was with his wife, Queen Aura (my OC), and his daughter, a 5-year-old girl with white hair named Rena.

"_This way your highness, quickly!"_ one of Ansem's guards called, directing the royal family to the shelters. As they were leaving, Rena accidentally dropped her Pikachu doll and tried to grab it before leaving.

"_Rena, just leave it! There's no time!"_ Aura said to her daughter, but then, suddenly, a bright light blue light shined upon Aura. Her eyes seemed to have gone blank and a crystal necklace she wore started to rise a bit. Ansem turned back to see and gasped as he witnessed his wife started to rise into the air.

"_Mother!"_ Rena cried out, as her mother floated into the sky. Aura, holding her daughter's hand at the time, floated higher and higher also took a bracelet Rena was wearing at the time.

Meanwhile, statues all around Cartoonia held out their arms and formed many shields to protect their city, in the process, locking some of the inhabitants outside to perish in the way of the tidal wave.

Back with Rena, she started to cry and Ansem held her. _"Close your eyes, Rena, look away,"_ he told her. Up in the sky, a sort of energy was spinning like mad and the force field dome surrounded Cartoonia, just as the wave collapsed around it.

Thunder clapped. Lightning struck. And Cartoonia was gone…

Lightening crackled and thunder boomed as the shielded part of Cartoonia sank into the Earth, leaving the rest of it to be swallowed by the tidal wave. Cartoonia was no more.

--

How's that for a prologue? You like it so far? Next chapter, we meet our hero and his friends! Hope you liked this! Read and Review. And no flames or destructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: A Dismal Presentation

Here's the next chapter

Here's the next chapter. Here, you'll see the heroes and a few extras. Enjoy!

--

Quite a few years later, in a room of the Smithsonian Institute in Washington D.C., were six people giving a presentation to a group of people.

The first one was a seventeen-year-old boy with brown spiky hair and green eyes. He wears gray gloves with yellow straps, a black shirt underneath a short sleeved red jacket with yellow straps in the middle and blue at the bottom, white shoulder armor pads, red pockets black pants with red bottoms and yellow bottom pockets, and white-red-yellow-blue shoes with black straps. He also wears a necklace with an upside down crown. He has a left arm made of Automail (which he probably had since he lost his original arm in an accident) and black bandages around his wrists. He was JJAPrice15, A.K.A Jacob Price.

The second one was a seventeen-year-old boy with Green hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt, blue vest, black pants blue shoes. He was Jesse Andersen.

The third one was a twelve-year-old girl with red hair (with a pink and yellow hairclip) and brown eyes. She also wore a blue shirt with magenta sleeves and pink hearts on the chest, pink jeans, and pink skateboarder shoes. She was Maylu Sakurai.

(A/N: Maylu's outfit is courtesy of me.)

The fouth one was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red hat, a red long-sleeved shirt with white wrist collars, a dark gray-and-light gray striped necktie, dark gray pants, and blue boots. She was Sakura Avalon.

The fifth one was a thirteen-year-old boy and has black hair, and wore a blue shirt, white shorts, blue footwear, and a blue headband with a silver emblem with a drawing of a leaf engraved in it. He was Sasuke Uchiha.

The sixth one was a fifteen-year-old girl with had auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore white shirt and purple pants with a pink sleeveless dress over it, a pink bandana around her neck, a pair of goggles, a black belt around her waist and white shoes. She was Kairi Mikamo.

(A/N: Kairi's outfit is courtesy of me, and I came up with her last name.)

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Jacob began, "First off, my friends and I would like to thank the board for taking the time to hear our proposal."

The young man and his friends smiled cheerfully and bowed to the audience.

"Now, we've all heard legends of Cartoonia, a country somewhere in the mid-Atlantic that was home to an advanced civilization, possessing technology far beyond our own." Jacob said.

Jacob then gestured to Sakura. The brown-haired girl nodded and wrote something on the chalkboard. The top line said something in some kind of cuneiform or hieroglyphics, while under each symbol was a letter, forming the words "Coast of Ireland". Sakura and the others nodded and stepped forward. Jesse then spoke up.

"Now, according to our friend and philosopher Plato here," Jesse said, gesturing to a bust of the Greek philosopher himself, "Cartoonia was suddenly struck by a cataclysmic event."

"Which, as well we you know, sunk it to the depths of the sea." Maylu said, knocking on a nearby fishbowl to prove his point.

Kairi ran behind the chalkboard and pulled out some pictures of old paintings and artifacts on cards and began showing them to the audience one-by-one as her friend explained further.

"Now some of you may ask, 'Why Cartoonia? It's just a myth, isn't it? Pure fantasy?" Jacob then smirked, "Well gentlemen, that is where you'd be wrong. Ten thousand years before the Egyptians built the pyramids, Cartoonia had electricity, advanced medicine, even the power of flight! It was a land so advanced, it is said that the laws of alchemy prevailed over the steam engine, despite Newton's laws of natural science-"

Jacob was interrupted by another odd _click_ sound was heard. Suddenly, the board members in the audience started laughing like the audiences on one of those reality TV shows. The group's eyes widened in a panic, and they did the "cut-it-out" hand motion to someone off to the side.

"Track seven!" Jacob hissed, "Not seventeen, seven!"

"Sorry!" Two young voices replied in embarrassment. There was yet another clicking sound, and the laughter stopped, being replaced with murmuring. The group sighed in relief.

"Impossible, some of you may say," Sasuke said, trying to get back on track.

"But no! No, not for them." Jacob explained, "Numerous ancient countries all over the world agree that Cartoonia possessed a power of some kind. More powerful than steam or coal, more powerful than our modern internal combustion engines."

"Gentlemen." Maylu interrupted, trying to hold back her excitement, "My friends and I propose that we find Cartoonia, find that power source, and bring it back to the surface."

After a short silence, Jacob gestured for Maylu to flip another card. Maylu obliged, turning to a card of both the group's interest. It seemed like an ordinary newspaper clipping.

"Now, this is a page from an illuminated text that describes a book called The Sorcerer's Journal, said to have been the first-hand account of Cartoonia and its exact whereabouts." Jacob explained.

"And based off of a centuries-old translation of a Norse text, shown here," Maylu added, pointing with his chalk at the writing on the chalkboard, "Historians believe that the journal resides in Ireland."

"But!" Jacob exclaimed as he stepped behind the podium and lifted an extremely heavy iron shield with some kind of alchemic runes on them, "Ergh… after comparing the text… urgh, to the runes of this… Viking shield… A little help here!"

"Jacob!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Jacob was just about to drop the heavy shield when his friends quickly ran over and saved it. The six teens grunted in pain as they tried to lift it up. One more of those click sounds was heard, followed by that of the chirping of crickets. Jesse deadpanned, and Jacob shot one of his deadliest death glares at someone not able to be seen by anyone. There was nervous laughter off-screen, followed by the clicking and the cricket chirps ceasing.

"Ahem, well yes… After comparing the two, we had found that one of the letters had been mistranslated." Jacob continued awkwardly. He wiped away the letter "R" from the word "Ireland" and picked up a stick of chalk.

"So, by simple changing the letters, and putting in the correct one," Maylu continued, the shield slipping out of her grip, "We have come to realize that the Sorcerer's Journal, the key to Cartoonia, is not found in I-Ireland…"

The group smirked as Jacob wrote the letter C in the blank space where the R once was.

"But in Iceland." Jacob finished.

Again, there was a click. And again on queue, the audience began murmuring, more exited than before. The teens smiled contently as they waited for another click.

Jacob nodded. "Pause for effect." He whispered to himself, like he was rehearsing.

And with that, the teens dropped the heavy shield with a thud, panting heavily from exhaustion. Jacob, Maylu, Sakura, Sasuke and Kairi leaned against the chalkboard to catch his breath while Jesse stepped up to the audience.

"Gentlemen…" Jesse wheezed, "We will now… take your questions."

But before anyone could get to asking anything, a loud ringing rang through the room, making the teens yelp in a start. They whirled around, and sweat-dropped before nervously looking back at the audience.

"Aww… what now?!" A young voice hissed from somewhere.

"Probably Mr. Ozu having heat trouble again." Another young voice groaned, this one sounding more feminine.

"Naw, I'm betting it's Mr. Krabs this time." The first voice said.

Maylu sighed and smacked her forehead. Jacob made the "time-out" hand sign to the audience.

"Could you gentlemen, uh… just excuse me for a moment?" Jacob said through gritted teeth, obviously annoyed.

Jacob jumped up to grab the top of the blackboard and used it to flip over to the other side, where a telephone sat precariously perched on a desk behind it. Guess where the ringing was coming from.

Jacob picked up the phone and smirked. "Cartography and Linguistics, Jacob Price speaking." He said, trying to sound professional.

Jacob's face fell when a loud angry rant coming from the ear-piece of the phone, making Edward have to hold it at arm's-length to avoid going death.

"Uh… yeah sure. Just a second." Jacob muttered unenthusiastically.

He looked his shoulder and turned to his friends. "Mr. Ozu's room again." He called.

Jesse sighed. "I'll get it."

He then turned on the lights, making things more visible. It turns out that they were not in a big fancy hall where speeches are normally given, but in a boiler room. Also, there weren't any real board members in the room for the brothers to give the speech too, just dummies made out of masks, scraps of clothing, and other assorted thing you'd find around a museum. Let's just say that the teens weren't the most… notable people in all of Washington. But as soon as they gave their real speech to the real board of directors today at 4:30 this afternoon, that would all change… hopefully.

"Pardon me, Mr. Etno." Jesse said jokingly to one of the dummies as he moved it aside. jacob smirked and rolled his eyes.

As Jesse made his way to the back of the room where the boiler was, two children walked out of the darkness and made themselves visible.

The first figure was a thirteen-year-old boy with long black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, a yellow vest, blue pants, and white and black sneakers. He was Mokuba Kaiba

The second was an eleven-year-old girl with long indigo hair and purple eyes. She wore a white outfit with hints of red, a red hat, white socks and red shoes. She was Mokuba's girlfriend, Hatoko Kobayashi. She was also holding a small cassette boom box (where the sounds from before came from.

"I told you so, Mokuba." Hatoko said.

"Don't push it, Hatoko." Mokuba grumbled.

Jesse inspected the boiler for a brief moment. He knocked against it, making it clang, and then nodded thoughtfully. He then spun a few random knobs around, making the old boiler hiss loudly, grabbed a nearby wrench, and gave the hulking piece of machinery a good hard _whack_.

"Alright. That should do it." Jesse said, turning around and giving his friends the thumbs up.

Jacob nodded and turned back to the phone. "How's that? Is that better? "He asked.

The response was again a loud and angry rant. Jacob sighed irritably.

"Uh huh. Yeah, sure… you're welcome." He then hung up the phone and hissed, _"Idiot."_

"Now then!" Jacob turned back to his mock audience. "As you can see by the…," Jacob realized that by leaning on the chalkboard, his map of Iceland has part wiped off on his shirt, so he stood in place for it, "by this map, ahem, I've drawn, I plotted the route that will take myself, my firends and a crew to the southern coast of Iceland to retrieve the journal."

Just then, a cuckoo clock rung to alert Jacob, Maylu, Jesse, Sakura, Kairi, Sasuke, Mokuba and Hatoko it was 4 o'clock.

"Showtime!" Mokuba said excitedly with a smirk.

"Finally, we're getting out of this dungeon." Jacob said with a smile.

"Jacob…" Maylu sighed and shook her head.

"But it's true, Maylu." Hatoko commented.

The six teens and the two preteens came up to a small desk were a picture frame stood. In the picture was a tall middle aged man with a ten-year-old Jacob. Jacob smiled fondly at the picture. He had good reason to. The man in the photo with Jacob was his dad, Martin Price.

"Is that him?" Jacob's friends asked curiously as Jacob admired the photo.

"Yes. It is." Jacob said fondly.

"He was so nice." Maylu said with a small smile.

"Yeah."

Jacob picked up the picture and chuckled at an old memory forming in the frame. It was when he was about that same age he was in the picture. He raised his stumpy little hands up to Martin's face, wanting to try on his father's hat. Martin gave his hat to Jacob. The young boy smiled widely, proud to wear his father's very own hat. But then the hat fell down to the bridge of his nose, since they were far too big for the little guy. Young Jacob frowned and sighed miserably as Martin chuckled in amusement.

The current Jacob chuckled as well. He put the picture in a bag with the rest of their supplies and pulled out his father's real hat. He smirked and tried them on. For a moment, Jacob beamed, thinking that he had finally grown into them, but then cruel reality set in and the hat fell down to the bridge of his nose. His face fell and he sighed miserably.

"D'oh!" Jacob groaned, like Homer Simpson.

"Aw… c'mon." Jesse mumbled.

Sasuke turned to his friend and chuckled nervously. "Maybe next time, pal."

SCHOOP!

Jacob, Maylu, Jesse, Sakura, Kairi, Sasuke, Mokuba and Hatoko were all startled by the arrival of a letter through the old-style mail system. With a cocked eyebrow, Jacob pushed the hat back up the forhead, walked over to the mailbox and pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment that was the letter. He unrolled it and read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. Price, Ms. Sakurai, Mr. Andersen, Ms. Avalon, Ms. Mikamo and Mr. Uchiha, we would like to inform you that your meeting with the board has been… moved from four-thirty PM to… three-thirty PM?" Jacob's face fell on those last few lines.

Jacob, Maylu, Jesse, Sakura, Kairi, Sasuke, Mokuba and Hatoko all raised eyebrows and looked at the coo-coo clock. It read 4:05 PM.

"What?" Jacob asked in a low whisper.

But if what the letter said was true… then that meant…

SCHOOP!

Their thoughts for the worst had been interrupted by another letter. Maylu was the one to open it this time.

"Dear Mr. Price, Ms. Sakurai, Mr. Andersen, Ms. Avalon, Ms. Mikamo and Mr. Uchiha, due to your absence for your meeting, we have hereby decided to foreclose your proposal. Have a nice day, signed Mr. Ozu's office?!" Maylu finished, her voice rising on the last part.

Mokuba and Hatoko's jaws went slack in shock. Hatoko pulled out the cassette boom box and pressed one of the buttons. The sound effect to follow was the stereotypical, "audience gasp," like on reality shows or sitcoms.

"They can't do this to us!" Jacob all but screamed in fury.

Meanwhile, a group of representatives of the building walked out of a room. "I swear, that Price kid and his friends get crazier every year!" a Japanese man named Mr. Ozu (from Kappa Mikey) said.

"If I ever hear the word 'Cartoonia' again, I'll step in front of a bus!" a humanoid crab named Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) joked.

"Heh. And I'll push you." A purple alien named Etno (from Space Goofs) laughed.

The other representatives Mr. Burns (from the Simpsons), Tomo (from Azumanga Daioh), Dr. Crowler (from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X), Chigusa Amagasaki (from Negima!) and Xemnas (from Kingdom Hearts 2) laughed.

"MR. OZU!"

The representatives jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. They whirled around, and their jaws went slack. It was Jacob (who's still wearing his father's hat), Maylu (who's holding an umbrella), Jesse, Sakura, Kairi and Sasuke, maps and stuff under their arms along with other materials and supplies, and Mokuba and Hatoko right behind them.

"Mr. Ozu, wait!" Jacob, Maylu and Jesse exclaimed.

"It's them!" Chigusa screamed in terror.

"How did they find us?!" Mr. Ozu asked as all the representatives ran off.

"Mr. Ozu, wait a minute!" Jacob shouted, chasing after them. Mr. Ozu tried to run into a room, but all the other adults already took all the rooms and he was left outside, stuck with the teens. "Mr. Ozu, you gotta listen to me, sir!" Mr. Ozu then tried to hide behind a flimsy plant…not well, anyway. "Uh…Mr. Ozu?" Jacob said, standing right in front of him. The board member grinned sheepishly. He then pulled out an umbrella, pointed it at Jacob and the others like a sword, and opened it up on them. The sheer force of the opening umbrella caused them to drop most of their scrolls and supplies. Mr. Haushofer used this chance to escape and bolted to the front doors. But the teens, followed by Mokuba and Hatoko, followed desperately after him.

"Mr. Ozu, please be reasonable!" Kairi pleaded.

Mr. Ozu wasn't really listening as he hopped into a cab outside. "Sir, I have new evidence that…please, Mr. Ozu!" Jacob and his friends stood next to the cab's door. "Stop! If you could look at…"

Mr. Ozu just couldn't take it anymore. "This museum's fund of scientific expeditions based on facts!" he said. "Not legends and folklores!" Then, he said in a calmer and nicer tone, "Besides, we need you kids here. We depend on you all."

"You do?" Maylu gasped.

"Of course! What with winter coming, that boiler's going to need a lot of attention!"

"Boiler?!" Jesse asked in shock.

"Move it!" Mr. Ozu shouted to the cab driver, taking off.

"But there's a Book!" Jacob shouted, chasing after the cab and holding up a map. "It's in Iceland! I'm sure of it this time!"

Highly annoyed, Mr. Ozu pulled on a rope that let a curtain fall over his window, hoping that was enough to convince the teens to give up. Not likely. Mr. Ozu nearly jumped out of his skin when the car rumbled and he saw the reason why. Jacob, in a fit of pure desperation, had jumped up onto the hood of the car.

"Sir, I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but," Jacob went through his jacket pockets and thrust a letter onto the windshield, "This is a signed letter of resignation! If you reject our proposal-"

Poor Jacob wasn't given a chance to say anymore when the car hit a speed bump, and the driver turned on the windshield wipers. The shock and the force pushed Jacob off of the car and right onto the cold ground. Maylu. Jesse, Sakura, Kairi and Sasuke crouched next to their friend to see if he was alright. Jacob wasn't hurt, but was positively furious now.

"WE'LL QUIT!" He screamed.

_SCREECH!_

Jacob, Maylu, Jesse, Sakura, Kairi and Sasuke blinked in surprise when the car stopped at Jacob's theat. Jacob smirked, not knowing that it would actually work. He looked up at Mr. Ozu as the ca backed up to them.

"We're serious, sir." Jacob said, "If you refuse to accept our proposal-"

"You'll what?" Mr. Ozu snapped. "Flush your career down the toilet just like your father?" he mocked, twirling a finger around his head. "You have a lot of potential, Jacob. Don't throw it all away chasing fairy tales!"

"But… but we can prove it. Cartoonia exists!" Jacob declared.

Mr. Ozu sighed. "You want to go on an expedition? Here," He tossed a silver coin at Jacob, hitting the poor teen on the head in the process, "Take a boat out to the Rhine and jump in!"

Jacob and his friends winced at the force in Mr. Ozu's voice. It was clear that he had had enough.

"Maybe the cold water could clear you head! Good day!"

And with that, the cab started up again and drove off, splashing some water on the road onto the teens in the process. Jacob, Maylu, Jesse, Sakura, Kairi and Sasuke looked at the soaked resignation letter miserably just as Mokuba and Hatoko had managed to catch up with them. Mokuba and Hatoko looked sympathetically at their disheartened friends.

"Well, that sure cant be good, can it?" Mokuba asked.

Jacob just sighed, making Mokuba say, "I had to ask."

--

What do you think. Really sad, huh? Anyway, If you've seen the story and looked at the cast, then give some suggestions. Okay? Oh! And in the next chapter, The gang will meet Haruhi Suzumiya, and then Jiraya. Read and review and no flames or destructive criticism.


End file.
